1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fuel tank arrangement, such as an automotive fuel tank arrangement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some automotive fuel tanks have bottom surfaces formed with recesses accommodating other automotive parts. These fuel tank designs enable compact structures of automotive vehicle bodies and prevent interferences between automotive parts.
Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 57-109921 discloses such a fuel tank. A recess in the bottom surface of the fuel tank forms a projection extending into the fuel tank. This projection separates a lower segment of the interior of the fuel tank into a main chamber and an auxiliary chamber. When the level of fuel in the tank decreases below the top of the projection, the fuel separates into two parts held in the main and auxiliary chambers respectively. A fuel feed line forks into two pipes extending into the main and auxiliary chambers respectively. A change-over valve disposed at the point of this fork selectively connects a common segment of the fuel feed line to the change-over valve cooperate to enable both the fuel in the main chamber and the fuel in the auxiliary chamber to be supplied and used fully. The change-over valve and a system controlling the change-over valve cause the whole fuel tank design to be complicated and expensive.